sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliott The Fox
Eliott Winter The Fox is a 20 year old, military-green colored fox. He is the father of Aaliyah And is the grandfather of Nikki Biography Winter was born in 1992, in what used to be Vernanto Harbor, before in 1997, Eggman unleashed atomic bombs that deserted the city, claiming several hundred thousand lives, including his father. Winter would always to get revenge on Dr. Robotnik for his terrorism and being responsible for his father's departure. He joined the Freedom Fighters at the age of 12, training himself in melee combat, armed combat and strength and flexibility. By the time he turned 14, he became the youngest, yet, the strongest member of the team, until he met Knuckles. a member of the Chaotix, a detective agency and a combatilant army. In 2010, he and Nixon managed to bring an end to Egg War I by detonating an atomic bomb deep inside the Death Egg, causing the artificial moon to explode, destroying thousands of machinery, scorching and eroding everything within thousands of miles, sacrificing Nixon's life. Eliott was given knighthood by Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters organization and heiress to the throne of what used to be Mobotropolis. making him the 5th most valuable warrior of the team. In 2012, during EWII, Winter was introduced to Shadow The Hedgehog, a GUN spy originally made by Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Gerald Kintobor in 1955, as part of the "Shadow Project". Little is known about the project, hwever, but it is possible that it was ment to cure a fictional Neuro Immuno Defiency Syndrome disease.. It went wrong when Shadow escaped from stasis, fleeing with Maria from GUN agents. Maria was killed by the feds when she released Shadow from Space Colony ARK through an escape pod. Everyone, including Sonic believes he may be useful to the team, but Eliott dosent believe that he is trustworthy. Archie Timeline Early Life Eliott was born in crystal islands with his family and help people when he got older at the age of 9 he fell in love with a friend of his name a few years later his daughter gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Anjelique Nikita Bellarosa but however their clan was under attack by his betrayal cell who double crossed them and was forbidden to ever return quit trying to do things to his daughter and gave up his entire good side and neglected his heart which however his daughter and her husband was forced to transport their daughter into another timeline which however Paul will never get to see his granddaughter. The darkness (saga) after the King and Queen returned from Sonics timeline paul asked Aaliyah where was his granddaughter at which she did not tell her father that their daughter was in another timeline however alive and well which they both sadly to leave the poor young innocent girl behind and erase her memory so she will never get to find out about her race telling him that she's dead (but was lying in order to keep her safe) which they always ready for the war to end this battle once and for all but however they was outnumbered by cell and his army which however there are now his prisoners which however Paul who excape for them but was badly beaten who had stayed under a rock what was damaged which however Paul was completely unconscious after he woke up he discover that the battlefield was damaged and his daughter is now a prisoner along with her husband. After days and mouths went by Paul try everything to save his daughter but he was under attack by them again and again almost every bone in his body was broken which he try to stop them but was damaged more as he was hit every place in his body cost him to black out thinking he was going to die as the next day went by he was save by a mysterious woman who took him to safety who also restores his health ask her where did she came from as she tells him that she was from another dimension timeline (Sonics eventually which however she was not really born from there) she tells him she use Dr Eggman time machine to get to bottom of this and find out the truth about her race and where was she actually born at paul noticed that she have red eyes and sharp teeth which he also has red eyes and sharp teeth as well however he noticed that she had a necklace on her he neck he begins to open the necklace and discover that his granddaughter was in the picture with her parents becomes completely shocked that his granddaughter was right there in front of him become more shocks that she was alive for 16 years thinking that she died when she was an infant as tears of joy he begins to hug her asking him why was he talking her he's telling her that he is her grandfather which she noticed that she had a birthmark on her right side which was form of Princess which she discovers that she is the lost princess. nikki's destiny After finding out that his granddaughter been a princess the whole entire time and meeting her grandpa for the first time nikki begins to ask a lot of questions where was her parents he tell her that her parents might be dead or taken by the another leader name cell as nikki as who he was her grandfather explains who cell was cell was once on the good side when he a member on there side which means he was a freedom fighter as paul continues to explain to his granddaughter he care and love freedom and his people so much similar to Sonic personality however he fell in love with Aaliyah and wanted her to be with him but she tells him that she fell in love with max which she tells him she wants to stay be friends with him however after got his heart broken and begin grew bitter to his friendship with max he tries to do it again however she told him no but no wasn't the answer to him he also try to sexual advices to her which he lead him into more trouble after the other warriors found out and her father as well cell was banish and forbidden from ever returning to the castle and there clan after felt betrayed by his own best friend and the people he looked up to paul tell her more about cell he meets with a mysterious person tell him she give him more immortal and powers if he exchange his soul and his good side as well which also leads to the dark side similar to chase young story every since he turned to the dark side things has been complicated between the two clans. After tell her the story her grandfather warned nikki about him and staying away from him which mean he bad news she thought he was harmless and what could possibly go wrong it wasn't long as they was not alone two vampires from a different clan was spying on them and report information to cell right away cell know Paul was still alive and doesn't notice that his granddaughter was alive as well he orders his workers to capture them 1 hour later came as everyone was sleeping until Nikki woke up in the middle of the night using her vampire sensing notice that they been watch the whole time she wakes up her grandpas and Anzu tell them it was time to leave suddenly they was attacked by his two Huntsman trying to attack ariel but she uses a shield to protect her and Paul Nikki begins to fight the two henchmen as they continue to fight Paul was very impressed by his granddaughters martial arts given Dr Eggman credit for training her Britney cut nikki with her claws which she find out that the girl eyes was red light red means she a Dhamphire they attack her some more realizing they was no match for her she begins to get hit pretty hard as Paul came in to protect his granddaughter he tells his granddaughter to run which she begging him not to do this he tells her to get away so they won't find where she's at she listened to her grandfather advice and run away watching her grandpa fighting the beating of his life and crying as she watches him do this for her. after escaping she noticed that Anzu was behind the whole time which asking if she was hurt which ariel replies no she's ask Nikki can she join her on the journey request which Nikki ask why she wants to join ariel tell her she will need to find her brother and sister and become stronger which she accept her request as Anzu begins to hug her considering the girl as a sister which they be getting on the neverending request to save the world. Personality Eliott usually likes to hang out with his friends, if not mingling with other people. He is a passionate, patient and smart fellow who loves to have fun. Cosmetics Full name: Eliott Winter IV Age: 20 Birth: September 6th, 1992 @ Veranto Harbor, 4:00 AM. Nationality: Verantan List of wars: The Verantan War of 2004 (2004) Egg' War I (2005 - 2010) Egg' War 2 (2012 - present) Friends: Emily, Alphonse, Nixon'†' Skills: Melee, Defense Powers: Cryokinesis (manipulation of ice, snow, cold temperatures, etc.) Enemies: Shadow The Hedgehog IQ: 200 IQ Marrital Status: Single Theme Song: Prelude by Savant Interactions Various interactions with both canon characters and fan made. Glacier: Eliott's relationship with Glacier seems tame, and shows friendly feellings towards her. Shadow The Hedgehog: Eliott is not comfortable when near or talking about Shadow. Blaze: Eliott appears very competitive with pyrokinetics. Eggman: Eliott does feel like he has to murder Eggman after what he has done to his childhood. Trivia Ion breaks the fourth wall in Ion: The Battle Begins by saying Scarlett's name, even though they didn't meet in the past. Category:Nikkikikizelons